Blast from the past
by 2darkpokemon
Summary: Tori's twin brother Tobi form another universe were power rangers are evil and a normal teenage boy from a universe were power rangers aren't real but a TV show end up in another Universe were Power Rangers are real and good how will it change everyones lives and when old memorys of a certain yellow rangers first crush come back to haunt them Dustin/Male OC story


**Sorry about not updating my other story in so long guys but I have writers block can't come up with anything for the summer of our lives but I do want to try this new story I got this idea from another story called Parallel Realities Ninja Storm by Rogue Ranger his story is amazing and I really enjoyed reading it even though its incomplete hope you guy enjoy this story though**

**Introduction: Takes place in the PRNS episode Wild Wipeout were instead of tori getting trapped in a world were power rangers are evil That universes tori's twin brother also gets stuck in a world he isn't used to were power rangers are good and Lothor is evil and not a cowered of a president but not only is he trapped there but also a guy from another universe as well who gets trapped with Tobi but in his world Power Rangers aren't real but are actors in a TV show how will the world be changed when both Tobi and Valon end up falling in love with Dustin Brooks the yellow power ranger but how well Valon take the news that in this universe he died in a car crash at a young age but not only that but tis universes Dustin was in love with him before he "Died"?**

**Valon's POV**

Ring Ring Ring Ring

Stupid clock waking me up at 6 a clock in the morning why did I wake up at this ungodly hours of the day again oh yeah need to go for my daily work out which consists of me doing a 5 mile jog for starters then 50 pushups, 50 pull ups, 100 jumping jacks and planking for a minute I guess being in shape has a price:/. Well time to start on my jog.

**(Time Skip an hour late)**

Okay I'm almost done with my jog well thank god for that but still I need to stay in shape Okay finally I'm done but what's that over there that light is so bright what's happening AAAAHHHHHHH.

**Tobi's POV (AN: will only have tobis pov for the begin so you know how he go there after that the story will be in 3rd person)**

Well time to go to ninja ops to look for tori oh good I seriously hate all the rangers there just huge jerks I don't see what I see in Dustin other than his amazing looks and his smarts but he's still a jerk to me and will never like me back but I guy can dream right. When I walked into ninja ops I had to put on my tough guy façade since I cant let them know all the names they call me for being gay actually gets to me or else there never stop. Have you guys seen tori? I said in a tough tone or as tough as a none ninja or power ranger can try to be at least. But the only reply I got was from Shane telling me oh I thought you were your sister fag. It hurt a lot know that the guys hate me for being gay but they were always just tori's friends not mines so I walk up to Dustin whos on his computer working on a new weapon and I asked him Hey Dustin You seen tori? But the only think Dustin said to me was sorry tobs but I haven't seen her so leave me along so I can work. After Dustin said that Blake decides to speak up and tell the guys that they should go terrorize the city and they all agreed and left. So I decided to go to the only place I thought tori could be the beach. When I got to the beach I found tori surfing so I decided to join her. After about an hour of surfing tori finally asked me why I was looking for her and I replay I just want to spend time with my twin. Not even ten seconds later a buff jock wearing a red speedo walks over to us and tells us were okay at surfing for a couple of white asses. Were me and tori both tell him that we can surf circles around this buffoon. When we got on the wave tori started using her water ninja powers to manipulate the water and started knocking him back and forth but the next thing I know I'm trapped in a whirlpool sinking to the bottom before everything goes black.

When I finally come too I feel some soft muscular lips on mines where on mines when I look up I see the jerk with the speedo asking me if I'm okay and when I look at his arm I see a lifeguard bracelet and I tell myself since when are life guards human? After I got up and found myself a yellow muscle shirt I started to walk around town until I bumped in to a random guy.

**Valon's Pov **

After I woke up from being knocked out by that blind light I decided to walk around since I didn't know where I was but after a couple minutes I started to get distracted and ended up running in to a random guy but since I had a lot more muscle then him he ended up falling on the ground. After helping him up I asked him are you okay sorry for bumping into you my names Valon and I don't know where I am can you help me? He told me it's okay and that his name was Tobi he also said that we were in blue bay harbor where ever that was since I lived in Vegas. Tobi was a 5'10 guy who was very skinny but he didn't look weak since his body was well toned. He was wearing a Yellow muscle shirt with blue swim trunks and yellow sandals. After a while of talking we both decided to walk around and ended up in a sports store called Storm Chargers which was the exact same name to were the power ranger Dustin worked in with Shane who also was a power ranger in the Power ranger ninja storm show I used to watch but that was impossible since Power Rangers aren't real and never will be like common evil aliens attacking the earth and people with spandex fighting them off are our only hope as if. When we walked in my heart stop beating since I saw the best looking guy I have ever seen but he looked exactly like Dustin Brooks from the Power ranger show and I started freaking out since I didn't know the actors name and I didn't want to walk up to him since I felt like I'll say something stupid since my heart was beating a mile a minute. But before I could walk away saw Tobi walk up to Dustin and his friends who also looked like two other people from the show Hunter and Blake Bradley the Crimson and Navy rangers. Were Tobi was yelling at them calling them jerks and how he wanted to talk to sensei where Hunter, Blake and Dustin all started to freak out and took Tobi outside I ran after Tobi and yelled for him were I tackled Hunter And Blake who were holding him were me and Tobi ended up fighting all three of them were me and Tobi ended up losing and they were holding us both down were they told Dustin who was smelling really bad at that moment so they told him to take of his shirt were me and Tobi both got knocked out by the mix of the smell and idea of a shirtless Dustin.

Sensei What are we going to do with them it's obvious that one of them knows who we all are and not to mention they almost beat Dustin, Hunter , and Blake at the same time even though there trained Rangers and Ninjas they could be working for Lothor for all we know? A mysterious female voice said

Come on sensei we can't leave them here if they work for Lothor and its obvious there not on our side if they fought with us? Another Mysterious male voice said. At that moment I decided to speak up well thanks for talking like were not even here and can you guys take of these blind folds. After a couple seconds of silence I hear another voice say fine but you guys better not try anything got it. After a couple seconds both me and Tobi tell them we won't try anything and it's not like we could considering were tied up. So they reluctantly took of our blind folds. After the blind folds were of the first thing I saw was a freshly bathed Dustin, Hunter Blake and 3 others with a guinea pig. The strangest thing happened after words since the guinea pig talked to us and told us if he worked for Lothor who ever that was and why we went after Dustin, Hunter, and Blake. Before I could answer I didn't know what he was talking about Tobi spoke up and said I know I wasn't the best fighter but am I really that bad that you think I would work for mayor Lothor who's a wimp and is scared of the Power Rangers who are you guys? After I heard that he said there the power rangers I spoke up saying what are you talking about Tobi the power rangers aren't real it's just a TV show. Tobi replied saying what are you talking about my sister is a power ranger and everyone is afraid of them since there evil and love terrorizing the city. Which was the moment that the mysterious female decided to speak up and said that the power rangers weren't evil and Lothor was and that a mysterious monster called goldwinger sent her to a different universe were the power rangers were evil and Lothor was good and she had to convince them to fight back against them. Tobi right after spoke up saying that mayor Lothor defeated the rangers and that's most likely was his universe. After a couple second tori said that even though she fought all the rangers she never saw another tori. The whole time they were talking about this I was so confused since I always though the power rangers weren't real and how I ended up here? The rangers guinea pig sensei decided that it was time he talked to me and asked me about my universe were I explained that the ranger weren't real in my universe and that they were all just actors for a TV show that I watched when I was young. Sensei then asked us what was our names and I told him I'm Valon and the guy tied up next to me was Tobi. But when Dustin, the girl who I assumed was named tori from my memory of the show and the other mysterious guy who I had a hard time remembering his name but I finally remember that his name was Shane heard my name they all looked at me as if remember past events were they looked at each other worriedly. When I noticed this I asked them why they flinched when they heard my name and tori said it was a long story that the preferred not to say. Where I decided that it was best to respect their privacy since that was the only way to gain there trust. After about half an hour of the rangers and sensei discussing what they wanted to do with us they finally came to a conclusion after they asked us who side we were on where Tobi answered for both of us saying we were with them. When they got the answered they wanted they untied us and told us we would be staying here at ninja ops were we would sleep in the training dojo. Were we just agreed since we knew that we didn't have a choice.


End file.
